supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouranos (The Great Return)
Ouranos is the fifth thing created by Chaos as well as a Protogenos . Biography Chaos, thinking about the fact almost all the Primordial Beings created something and create a kind of seven entities, Ouranos was the fifth of them . Ouranos fights against Erebus because he thought Erebus didn't have to corrupt the Primordial Beasts, Erebus places a increasing corruption inside him . Long after, he discovers Death created the Necrosians and, so, all the Primordial Beings created something . Ouranos created with Gaia the Titans, the gods before the gods, and, after Ouranos is fully corrupted, Gaia conviced Kronus to take the place of his father and Kronus stabs his father with the Megadrepadon . Personnality Ouranos loved greatly his father and his siblings, he was proud and arrogant . Ouranos extremely loved his children and was surprotective towards them, like the Primordial Beasts, after his corruption, he came to love Erebus more than Chaos . However, his corruption can be reversed and was greatly reduced by his sleep during his temporaly incapacity . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : He can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphims-Level entities ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, he is stronger than anything other of Nature, Primordial Beasts-level entities, his father and uncles . ** Super Speed : He can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : He don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : He is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : He is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as a Seraph, she is immune to the Colt, she can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven as well as any weapon created by one of the Protogenoi . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : He can see the future, however, their visions are almost never clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Sky Manipulation : He can modify and shape at will the Sky . *** Concept Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced when he is in the Sky. * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery'' : He is expert in the hand-to-hand fights . * ''Flight'' : He can fly without wings . Weaknesses Beings * ''Primordial Beings'' : He can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings, Erebus easily corrupted him though not as much as Primordial Beasts . * ''Nature'' : Nature can easily kill him . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, the Prime Demons, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him and can kill him if he is weakened . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels and the Time Arcounts as well as the other Protogenoi can heavily hurt him . * ''Seraphims-Level Entities'' : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * ''Primordial 'Beings' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily him . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly him . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt him . * Weapons forged by Protogenoi : He can be forced to temporary inactivity if he's stabbed with one of the Protogenoi-forged weapons, Kronus forced him to inactivity with the Megadrepadon forged by Gaia . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Ouranos can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Less of Concept : Ouranos is linked to his concept and dissapear if his concept dissapear . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Deities Category:Protogenoi Category:Alive Category:Males Category:The Great Return